


Wash the Sorrow From This Skin

by reighchama



Category: CyberSix
Genre: Bi-Gender Character(s), Bisexuality, Crime Fighting, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender Confusion, Gender Identity, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Other, Service Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reighchama/pseuds/reighchama
Summary: Summary -  Patrolling Meridian, fighting some Technos, and going on a date with their favourite chemistry teacher. It's just a typical day for Cybersix… right?
Relationships: Lucas Amato/CyberSix | Adrian Seidelman
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	1. The Woman Under the Cape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DianaMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this Yuletide gift as much as I enjoyed writing it!! I tried to take some elements from the comics and the animation to make up the plot. :)

Ch. 1 - The Woman Under the Cape

Cybersix’s brow furrowed as she shook her head and tried to ignore her headache. She needed to obtain some sustenance soon or her withdrawal symptoms would start to affect both her crime fighting and Adrian’s; his teaching abilities needn’t suffer. So, she dashed through alleys, her dark leather cape whipping madly behind her, and looked for Technos to satiate her hunger. 

While leaping between industrial rooftops--and after prowling for more than a third of her patrol--she finally spotted a Techno. Creeping behind him, she was going to dispatch him and take his vial until she realized with trepidation that he was watching something - intently. 

She halted her movements, taking in his appearance: grotesque hair, dirty clothes, green-hued skin that was shiny in the partial moonlight, and lastly, he knelt at the edge of the roof with a gun laying across his lap and his beady yellow eyes focused unwavering on the doors of the warehouse just across the way. Ignoring him for the moment she dropped down into the alley between the buildings, darted within the shadows and scaled the other warehouse’s wall until she could peer in through a broken window. 

The sight both confused and elated her: within the warehouse were too many Technos to count, all of them working together in an attempt to corral one of their own, which was punching and hitting them all. It looked to her as if it were trying to escape. She quickly made her way back to the sentry, but instead of dispatching him, she knocked him out with a punch to the head and tied him up. She would take him to Lucas, who could help interrogate this one as she tries to rescue the other. 

Lucas was always willing to help - too willing, sometimes putting himself in danger for her. Though she questioned whether he was only willing to help so that he could maintain the bromance he shared with Adrian, he could make Lucas laugh, and she blushed at his innuendos. Yet, she still left the Techno there and made her way back to the dark scum and vermin filled industrial area of Meridiana. 

As Cybersix darted once more through shadow-filled alleys and skulked her way across rooftops, she made her way back to the warehouse. Throughout the entire trip she pondered the situation. Were the Technos now becoming more disobedient, lashing out against their creator - trying to have their own thoughts and opinions? Were they no longer just mindless grunts? It would suit Dr. Von Reichter to have another batch of his experiments turn against him. Much like with her people, the Cybers who were stronger, more durable - the perfect soldier - until he realized he made them too smart and we started questioning orders, having our own opinions. So he killed them all. Or tried too. 

She shook her head, and Cybersix pushed away the memory of themself and their family lining up to be slaughtered in the Brazilian forest. She leaned against an alley wall, her breathing heavier than she should be. Sustenance withdrawal, she told herself, before she moved on. 

She climbed in through the broken window and readied herself for the oncoming fight. 

She leapt into the fray, landed behind the still struggling Techno, and was immediately attacked. She countered against that Techno, and then the next two, and then the four after that. Eventually, with the seemingly rabid Techno behind her, they managed to dispatch most of the other Technos, and took only superficial wounds and minor lesions. 

Eventually there were only three human guards left, just more grunts Reichter hired no doubt;, so Cybersix kicked off the wall, landed behind the first, knocked him out with a swift kick to his head, black bagged him with fabric from anothers shirt, and left him there. The other two were still defending themselves against the fervently fighting Techno. 

“Calm yourself. There are only two left. Soon you will be freed from them and Dr. Von Reichter experiments.” Cybersix says.

Panting and dodging the violent, overzealous swings of the escaping Techno, one of the remaining grunts grunts out: “You crazy bitch. This isn’t some disobedient experiment. This is because of a virus. It's turning His Technos and Fixed Ones into literally mindless fighters. They’re psychotic!” The grunt finally took out his gun and pulled the trigger, hitting the rabid Techo in the center of his forehead.

Reeling from the information, Cybersix knocked out both the goons in a daze, and left them tied with the black bagged guard by the door. She then collected all the vials of sustenance, and immediately drank two before she stored the rest in her belt pouches and finally in the calves of her boots. 

Cybersix made her way back to the unconscious goons and hitched them together with rope and chains found around the warehouse. She then hefted them onto her shoulders and made her way across town to deposit them in front of a police station she has a … somewhat working relationship with.

She left a note pinned to one of their shirts explaining the experimentations, as well as a last minute detail of the cases of guns she had seen, as baseline humans seem to care about that. 

Then she left to collect the last Techno she had left with Lucas. 

“Cyber! Thank goodness you’re okay; I always worry about you, you know? Lucas pressed a quick, chaste kiss to her closed lips. 

She blinked in surprise, then realized she shouldn't have been surprised about this casual kiss. They had had plenty of kisses throughout their late night dates over the past few months. They were even ‘going steady now’. This, however, was the first time that Lucas had initiated an otherwise intimate moment, in such a casual manner. Usually, the kisses were saved for the end of a date. 

She refused to blush as his warm hand lingered on her shoulder, and gently squeezed it before continuing to simply wrap his arm around her.

Upon reflection she realized this may be the first time outside of crime fighting that they saw each other without it being a date. 

“He’s still K.O’d He hasn’t moved an inch since you dumped him in my living room.” To prove a point, he kicked the Techno, whose face grimaced in pain, but showed no actual sign of waking up, it’s body barely even twitched.

“Good, I’m glad. There is a virus going around that can turn them into mindless psychotic killers.” 

Lucas laughed, removed his arm from around her shoulders and moved to the kitchen. “Decaf good for you?” He asked, and pointed to one of the containers on the counter. 

“No thanks. I’ll rest for a few hours so Adrian has enough energy tomorrow to teach. Don’t want him tired for the first period.” 

Lucas’ brows furrowed. “Why are you referring to yourself as Adrian? I know about you being Cybersix now.”

Cybersix just looked at him. “Because I am me: Cybersix, an escaped experiment, and he is Adrian, a literature teacher at Meridiana High School.”

“I - but you’re the same person!” Lucas exclaimed.

Cybersix growled, more at herself than anything else: how does she explain the dichotomy between the two? That vigilante experiment with sensual feminine curves and graceful fighting skills versus Adrian, the awkward male literature teacher who laughs at historic jokes. 

“I - no. We’re not. I thought - You call Adrian ‘he’ at work - and you don’t compliment him. I’m your girlfriend. He isn’t your boyfriend.” Cybersix exclaimed.

She stalked angrily to the Techno on the floor, grabbed him by his belt and carried him to the window. She and the Techno both were dangling out the window when she felt a hand on her arm. 

“Cybersix, I’m sorry.“ Lucas looked at his feet, shuffling them before forcing a smile onto his face. “I’ll see Adrian tomorrow at school, okay?”

She nodded, then leapt out the window into the looming darkness. 

During her descent, she heard a softly uttered “Bye Cyber,” then a window clicking shut. She straightened her legs, and bashed the Techno into the wall until he disappeared, leaving behind only his pile of clothes and the vial of glowing green sustenance. 

/


	2. The Man With the Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day teaching the youth, and spending time with his best friend... right?

Ch.2 - The Man With the Glasses   
I'm herdsman of a flock.  
The sheep are my thoughts  
And my thoughts are all sensations.  
I think with my eyes and my ears  
And my hands and feet  
And nostrils and mouth.

To think a flower is to see and smell it.  
To eat a fruit is to sense its savor.

And that is why, when I feel sad,  
In a day of heat, because of so much joy  
And lay me down in the grass to rest  
And close my sun-warmed eyes,  
I feel my whole body relaxed in reality  
And know the whole truth and am happy.

Adrian finished writing today's prose on the board. He chose one of his and Lucas’ favourite poems. 

Fernando Pessoa’s The Herdsman. Though, he grew more frustrated as his class didn’t seem to care about the Portuguese poet - didn’t understand the conflicting beauty in the poem. 

He couldn’t wait until lunch to complain to Lucas about their inability to love and understand poetry. All the while he tried to ignore the undercurrent of nerves he felt. He knew that Cybersix … that they left the apartment yesterday in an argument. He didn’t know how this relationship with Lucas was going to work. If it was going to change because they just couldn't seem to figure out if they’re separate or the same person. 

Either way, he planned to just bluster his way through lunch,and hoped that either nothing changed or if did, it would be for the better.

Walking into Lucas’ chemistry lab, Adrian balanced his lunch box on top of the last few essays he had to mark. “A comparative essay shouldn’t be that hard to figure out.” Adrian groused as he placed his balancing act on Lucas’s desk. 

Lucas could not keep self from snorting and then outright laughing at the look on Adrian’s face.

“What are you laughing at?” Adrian shouted.

“N-Nothing.” Lucas managed to squeak out through his laughter.

“Fine, you keep laughing, but I went over the guidelines multiple times, and only five students actually managed to adhere to the guidelines and get it done. Now the rest of the class is now very behind.” Adrian explained grumpily. 

Taking a deep breath to calm himself Lucas then bumped shoulders with the irritated dark haired teacher beside him. 

“They’re teenagers, Adrian. In an area like this, honestly, you’re lucky they remembered to show up to class.” Lucas said.

The dark haired man huffed quietly at that, then squinted over his glasses at Lucas. The look alone made Lucas snort once before he shook his head. 

A few moments passed after that. Adrian kept giving Lucas the same look while Lucas kept trying, and then failing to hide the mirth from his face. They both took the time to set up their lunches and start to eat before the bell signalled the end of their time together.

Lucas stabbed his fork in Adrian’s direction, “Don’t give me that look.” Sniffing, Adrian pushed his hair back. “I’ll give you whatever look I please.” 

After that the men ate their lunches and graded their respective papers until the warning bell rang. 

“I ... uh ... Adrian - before you go, um. “ Lucas scratched the back of his head before pushing forth with his question: “I - would you like to go on a date with me after school? I didn’t realize I should be treating you and uh, the lady, differently. Don’t want my favourite teacher feeling left out.”

Adrian let the smile flow over his face. This. This was a change he could handle. 

He leaned forward letting his hand rest on Lucas' warm knee. He tilted his chin down to peer over his glasses, his face more flustered than she would have allowed it to be in this kind of situation.

He would never do this if he weren’t 100% certain he closed and locked the windowless door. He breached the distance tilting his head and pressed a simple chaste kiss upon Lucas’ cheek. 

“I would love to go on a date with you after school.” Adrian said.

With that he picked up his papers and his empty lunch box and made his way across the room. He opened the door, looked back and savoured the bemused grin on his best friend's face. 

“Meet me at my class at the end of the day?” Lucased asked, casual confidence shown once more in how he leaned back in his chair arm slung behind it as he asked the question. 

“Course I will, just like usual.” Adrian stated matter of factly. 

The dark haired man smiled at him. Adrian left the door open as he made his way to his class. 

Adrian fiddled with his suspenders alternating between them, snapping them against his blue pull over when he noticed that Lucas had walked the short distance between their classrooms.

The day dragged on for both teachers, they kept looking at the clock wishing for it to tick, just a little bit faster. One of Lucas’ senior year even offered to change the clock time to let them all out earlier. Lucas had to regretfully decline. 

Finally they were able to meet up after school where they walked, hands brushing occasionally as they walked side by side on the damp concrete of the sidewalk. They made it into their usual cafe and their coffee date was filled with chatter about the upcoming assignments they had for their different periods, and how they were not looking forward to marking them. 

It was lovely … exactly as usual between the two men. But it was a date, at their usual spot. Or Cybersix and Lucas’s usual spot.. But he was Cybersix..wasn’t he? 

That was what made it so frustrating. Adrian didn’t want it to be exactly the same and they themselves were confused. Confused at who and what they were. Was this him, or her? because sitting here, the lines between their school lunches and the dates with Cybersix blurred together. 

“Lucas!” Adrian laughed and swatted Lucas’ arm playfully. He refused to allow his internal struggle to tamper with quality time with Lucas. 

“You can’t even complain, at least your assignments have answer keys!” He brushed...their. knee against Lucas’, and let it lean heavily against it. “That makes it so much easier, you just have to check off boxes! I have to see if my students have grasped the meaning and symbolism of the literature - and I -” 

Lucas laughed and, following the cues that his date gave him, tugged Adrian closer by his collar and whispered warmly into his ear, “Maybe you should have found yourself a math teacher identity then.” Adrian felt Lucas’ hand press against his knee before it slid up his leg high enough to make him flush.

“Lucas!” He hissed quietly at him. “We’re in public!” Adrian himself was unsure if the flush was in relation to the hand radiating warmth up his leg, or the comment about his alter ego!

He reluctantly pulled back from Adrian, leaving his thigh cool, then leaned back, spread his arm over his chair back, and lit a cigarette since they were on the outdoor patio. 

He switched the topic back to classes and school, but Adrian could tell from his gaze that the conversation was far from over.

Adrian figured he would just bite the bullet and get this over with. Rip it off like a bandaid, he told himself. “Lucas … did you want to come back to my house with me?” 

“That depends - is your br- ahem, is Data7 going to be there? He doesn't seem to like me very much.” Lucas asked somewhat hesitantly. 

Now that was an understatement. The last time Lucas was over with Cybersix, he’d clawed at Lucas’ arm until he left the premises, leaving not only scratches that lasted for days, but silvery white scars along the outside of Lucas’ forearm. 

“Yeah, I talked to him and he knows you know and um-” at this point Adrian ducked his head, flushed bright red and mumbled quickly, “andhewontbehomeuntiltomorrow” 

Lucas looked at him askance - “What did you just say?” 

Adrian held his breath, then released it, “He won’t be home until tomorrow.” 

Adrian held Lucas’ gaze with unblinking eyes, willing his blush away.

“I, well - usually on the first date, as you well know - I generally walk them to the door and leave ‘em with a kiss, leave ‘em wanting more.” Lucas said with a charming smile and a wink at the end.

“Yeah, I know, um, but I’ve kinda already been through that though once? Mostly. With you already just as” He waved his hand back and forth “Just as Cybersix - and me just - different I Just -” he stopped mid sentence with a gruff sigh. He stepped closer to the large blonde man and knowing the bill was paid, he pulled Lucas up and looped his arm through his. 

“We’re not separate people”, he sighed running his hands through his hair “ like not completely separate we share the same memories, the same body - I don’t - I don’t know why I’ve got this focus on Adrian vs Cybersix I just know that at school, while I’m Adrian its natural and it’s still me to be so different, to be a guy. A literary teacher who also knows how to fight”. 

“It’s just - when I’m Cybersix, I feel very female and strong and empowered I - I don’t know. We share a lot of the same things, we probably kiss the same way, we would fight the same way, even tho we are still.. Not the same person..” He..they... finished their ramble with a frustrated tilt at the end. They just didn’t know how to express themselves.. Himself? Even trying to think about this internally was proving a difficult challenge for him.

At that he looked up coyly at Lucas who laughed and bent down and dropped a quick kiss to their lips.


	3. The Chemistry Between Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frustration and release

Ch 3 - The Chemistry Between Them 

The walk, this time, was fraught with tension. A sharp inhale when a stubbed toe adds pressure to one's bicep. 

A snort of laughter when an indecision to J-walk causes one to stumble into the other. 

A dainty waist, feeling on fire as a hand curves around it to help avoid a puddle.

A soft, low sigh when a large, strong hand slides down a trench coat to grip a delicate hand.

A smile when the slender hand squeezes back.

Two large exuberant smiles as they continue to stumble, pull and tug on each other through the streets of Meridiana. 

Adrian could feel the change, his stride longer, more graceful; it was as if a front they put on started to relax the farther they got from the high school. They could be themself now: he could be she, her or him. There was nobody they needed to be but themself. 

Lucas used their joint hands to stop and tug them closer. The house still looked run down, but there were small improvements: the roof was patched, the broken windows now boarded up, the weeds in the garden mowed and the walkway free of any litter. 

“I see you’ve made the place more..habitable.” Lucas observed.

“Yeah, Data7 didn’t like the draft or the mess.” Adrian replied.

Lucas laughed before he tugged on their arm, urging them upstairs with him. “Of course Data7 didn’t like it, so it must be fixed. My complaints never once registered, eh?” 

Lucas allowed Adrian to gracefully cross in front of him to start leading them up the steps to the door. Tho he then had to stop himself from running into Adrian’s back; the slender figure had stopped so abruptly.

Adrian turned, a step above, and tilted his head so that he looked down at Lucas. 

“Well, at that time, my interactions with baseline humans had only been Dr. Von Reichter and his associates, and they did not care for mine or others’ … comforts.” Adrian replied.

Lucas’ face took on a discomforted look. “Oh- I didn’t mean to bring up anythin-” 

Two hands tilted Lucas’ face up into a sweet kiss, a sweep of a tongue across his lips quickly to distract him from that line of thought.

“Lucas, Lucas no, do not look like that. You’ve taught us so much about kindness, about comforts, and about how to have simple... normal reactions to everyday situations.” Adrian said tenderly.

They took a step back, hands still on either side of Lucas’ face and gently pulled him up the steps, a playful kiss with each step backwards.

Kiss.

“You taught me - us... me... about dealing with hoodlums.”

Kiss.

“You taught me about friendships.”

Kiss.

“Poetry.” 

Kiss.

“First kisses.” 

Kiss. 

They fumbled with the door, tugged Lucas through their doorway, and watched as he closed it with his foot. His face was still trapped between their hands. 

“And many more... intimate kisses in the future... I hope.” Adrian said softly.

Lucas let out a low, breathy moan as the kiss turned filthy - wet, teeth biting and tugging, desperate hands. 

“Wait, wait - stop for just a moment.” Lucas caught their hands. Brought them closer, pelvis to pelvis. 

Cybersix gasped as they felt his firmness pressing against their hip, warm and pulsing. 

He walked them back, leading with their hips causing them both to gasp and groan until finally they fell onto the couch with Lucas lowering to his knees. 

“Adrian… are you still Adrian?” 

A little nod was Lucas’s answer. 

“Adrian, I just, I want you to know that I don’t care if you are a man, or a woman, or an escaped nazi expiriement. I don’t like your body because it is excellent -” 

At that part, he ran both his hands up their long slender legs, up and down before pressing a kiss to the inside of their knees. 

“I like your body because it’s attached to you. I don’t care what’s in your pants, or if you go by him, or she or it or - or I think - they. I want to help you realize who you are, whenever you are, whomever you are.”

He caught their bottom lip and worried it a bit more before starting to unbutton their shirt, kissing each piece of exposed skin. An intrigued noise came from Lucas at the sight of the binding covering their chest. Once the shirt’s buttons were undone, he helped them take their arms from the sleeves and watched as they began to unwrap their chest. 

“You’re so beautiful. So handsome. Perfection no matter who you are.” Lucas murmured.

He reached for their belt and unzipped their pants before he urged their hips up and took their pants off completely. 

“Black panties, hmm? I didn’t expect anything else.”

“Adrian, right now with me, do you consider yourself a male? A female? Or something else? I don’t want to accidentally say the wrong thing. I just want you to be comfortable.” Lucas said. 

They lifted their right leg, hooked it over his neck and pressed him closer to their body. Lucas wrapped one hand around their knee, his other gripped their hip as he looked up, an easy smile gracing his lips. 

“Right now, call me he - and - and just keep asking.” Adrian replied.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” He punctuated that sentence with a soft kiss above his belly button, then peppered kisses down to the waistband of his damp, black panties. 

“I can give you your first kiss here, if you want.” Lucas said.

A low breathy “yes” was heard above him. Adrian braced a foot against his shoulder and lifted her hips with a bit of a wiggle. 

Lucas was quick to slip the damp panties down his long legs. Adrian let her legs sprawl open on either side of him. 

His face was red and she kept his gaze averted. 

Lucas was quick to reassure him, “Adrian, relax. You have the control here. You tell me when to start, to stop, if you want more or less, okay?”

He jerked her head in an approximation of a nod. 

“I need you to say it.” Lucas said.

“Y-yes.” Adrian replied.

A contented little “mmm” was all he heard before Lucas pressed an open mouth kiss to his hairless, molten folds. His experienced tongue flicking their swollen clit before it broadly swept down the center of her.

Two moans echoed through the room, one appreciative, and the other more desperate. 

Gaze almost predatory, Lucas continued to lick and probe, and used his experience as an advantage to garner the most enticing reactions. He thrilled at every sigh, mewl, and contraction of his lover's legs whether against the side of his face or pressing against his shoulders. 

Lucas settled himself comfortably between his legs. He brought his large hands up, brought his thumbs to the teachers center, spread their lower lips, and dove in hungrily.

A sharp inhale and then a hand in his hair pressing his head down firmly: “right there”.

Lucas hummed his consent, concentrating, thrusting his tongue faster, twisting and essentially trying to impale his soft opening with his long thick muscular , and then using his free hand to Lucas began to rub Adrian’s clit. 

Adrian began to gyrate and thrust onto his lover’s face, his own face red with excursion and intimacy he relished in the mindlessness that came with this pleasure - any questions or concerns put aside for the time being so they could just enjoy the experience. 

He was unsure how long this had been occurring for, though it had to be long enough for Lucas’s knees to be sore upon the hard ground. Adrian knew this and yet the literature teacher found himself uncaring, as selfish as he could be in chasing his pleasure on his fingers and tongue of this beautiful chemistry teacher. 

Slowly, the heat spread from between his legs and encompassed their whole body; his heart raced, his breaths grew even more ragged as heat and pleasure built and pooled until finally, he threw herself more firmly into the couch, smacking it against the wall as a loud, gratuitous moan reverberated across the room just as his body fell limp in the couch.

A quiet whimper escaped him as Lucas continued to lick him clean; it was too much for his sensitive body. The tongue creeping between their folds teasingly flicking the clit pulled out an almost pained pleasurable mewl.

With a warm chuckle and a nuzzle to his inner thigh, Lucas stood and stretched with only a small groan of pain. 

He made his way to the kitchen and brought back a warm damp cloth to clean her up.

Adrian stared at his lover’s tented trousers, and at a damp spot below his crotch. 

“Shall we take this to the bedroom?” Adrian asked. He rose gracefully from the couch and tugged on his hand to follow Adrian through the bedroom door. 

“Only if you want to. I’ll have you any way you’ll let me.” Lucas replied breathlessly 

They walked to the bedroom, both already entertaining different ideas of how the night could go. 

Unbeknownst to either of them, a large black cat, almost a panther, skulked around to the back of the house, no longer concerned for their experimented brethren and made themselves comfortable. 

Within hearing distance of course, but they allowed themselves to fall into a light rest until the sky should turn light. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> It was really fun getting into the mindset of trying to explain identity - a concept that is ever changing, and therefore frustrating to try and explain - but also an idea that is inherently known to oneself so difficult to explain to another. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos or comments are literally the only things that keep me writing so please bang that kudos and drop a comment if you want to! <3


End file.
